


Knowing One's Place

by LadyRose82



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story featuring the return of Seiya Kou to Earth and the truths it reveals about a certain outer Senshi's inner most feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing One's Place

Knowing One’s Place

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic

Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

There she stood, staring at him. He made her sick. He always had. Haruka couldn’t believe that an outsider like him had the audacity to show his face on Earth again. Galaxia had been defeated. There was no reason for Seiya, goddess even his name left a bad taste in her mouth, to have come back. Nonetheless, there he was standing in front of her with that smug smile he wore. That smile always made her want to punch the Starlight right in the face. 

Michiru had seen him coming in her mirror and so the two of them had gone to meet him, sure that he was up to no good. He stood there, dawning his typical rose red suit. The same suit he’d worn when he and the other two intruders had made young girls all over Japan swoon. Another bad taste in her mouth. But the cocky alien hadn’t said anything since he had spotted the two of them. He just stood there, smiling.

Finally, Haruka couldn’t take anymore. She growled, “What are you doing back here? Your mission here is over.” She narrowed those steel blue eyes of hers at Seiya.

Seiya shook his head, “You say that as if what I do is your business.” His smile grew and so did the snark in his voice, “Your PRINCESS told me that I was welcome to come back for a visit anytime. Don’t you know how to obey your princess’ wishes?”

Michiru and Haruka had known this would likely get ugly and so they had come in their Senshi Fuku, Haruka with space sword in hand. She would not break eye contact even though Seiya’s accusation stung a bit. Channeling that pain, she snarled, “Our princess is loving and caring and sometimes sees good in others even when it’s not really there.”

Michiru looked at her and a thousand words passed between the partners. Stepping forward, Michiru spoke sternly but calmly, “Sailor Starfighter, you are not needed here and have a princess of your own to defend. You should leave, while you still can.”

Not looking away from Haruka, Seiya responded to Michiru’s words, “Sailor Neptune, it isn’t your place to decide whether or not I am needed, and definitely not your place to speak of my duty to Princess Kakyuu.” Seiya’s tone grew quite bitter and she actually glanced at Michiru this time, “Besides, I’d worry about your bit… I mean partner more than me. I know about how she’s always flirted with Odango. Maybe she has selfish reasons for not wanting me here.”

Having heard enough, Haruka didn’t wait for Seiya to transform. Hell, she didn’t wait for Michiru to respond. She held her hand high, keeping her sword handy at the other side, and then brought it down as she called out, “World Shaking!” Sending a golden yellow ball of energy cutting through the ground straight at Seiya. 

Jumping out of the way, Seiya landed a few feet off to the side of the pair and transformed swiftly, trading his male pop star appearance for a more feminine one with skimpy black clothing and high heeled boots. Gripping her Star Yell in her right hand, Seiya pointed at Haruka with her left, “I’m right, aren’t I? That’s your real problem Uranus! You love your princess a little TOO MUCH and you’re afraid.”

Always the more rational of the outer Senshi, Michiru chimed in once more, “If that were the case Starfighter, why wouldn’t she go after Mamoru?” Her face was hard and so was Haruka’s. Haruka was thankful for Michiru’s logic so often.

The question didn’t daunt the Starlight though. She just laughed and looked at Michiru with pity, “Oh, blind Michiru, she can’t do that. He is royalty as well. And the only credit I can give Haruka is that she is a soldier first.”

Feeling her blood boil as Seiya struck a chord in her heart that she hadn’t known existed, Haruka struck out rashly and made a move toward Seiya holding her space sword high, Luckily for Seiya, unluckily for Haruka, she saw Uranus coming and dodged. Seiya called on her own attack, holding her Star Yell high and shouting, “Star Serious Laser!” It sent a beam of light that knocked the sword from Haruka’s hand. It did not do any serious damage, only singing her hand. She swore under her breath from the pain.

Michiru was astonished and it was written all over her face. Being the faithful partner she was, she ran to Haruka’s side and examined the burn mark. Her eyes flashed in rage and she turned toward Starfighter, “Fucking intruder!” Now Haruka was shocked, Michiru did not speak that way. Before another word could be said Michiru had lifted her hands and sent her Deep Submerge at Seiya.

At the last minute, a new and unexpected player jumped out of the shadows and pushed Seiya out of the way of the blast. 

Neptune’s attack made contact not with Starfighter as it was intended, but with Mamoru or Tuxedo Mask rather. Now he lay on the ground. Haruka didn’t know if he was even conscious at this point. She couldn’t believe her eyes as both Michiru AND Seiya ran to Mamoru’s side.

Haruka could hear Michiru apologizing profusely and Seiya trying to discern if Mamoru was alright. Yet, Haruka couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe, or think, or find any words. Michiru looked back at her and there was such pain in her siren’s eyes.

Gently, Michiru let Seiya take Mamoru into her care and she got to her feet. The Senshi of the Sea slowly walked toward Haruka as her aqua orbs pierced right though the Sky King. Michiru had always had these moments where she could see directly into Haruka’s soul. By the look of things, it was clear that Michiru could see the opposing and conflicting feelings in Haruka’s heart.

Damn Seiya, he… or she… had been right… about everything. Haruka knew deep down that her protective nature of the moon princess came from more than simply being her solider. At the same time, she felt as though a solider could never be worthy of Usagi. That was part of why she hated Seiya so much, she had the gall to believe herself fit for the future queen of Earth. No simple Senshi, including herself, could stand beside her princess. That was the job of the prince.

As she was forced to face all that she had buried within her heart as she saw it in Michiru’s all-knowing eyes, there was one thing and one thing only the Sky King could say to the Siren of the Sea, “I am sorry Michi, so sorry.”


End file.
